Zapach wanilii
by Akevia
Summary: Jednostrzałowiec. Ciekawy Battler poznaje ciało kobiety...


To był kolejny nudny dzień w Meta-Worldzie. Gra trwała w najlepsze i nie zanosiło się na szybki jej koniec. Battler siedział w pokoju gry, wyraźnie zaczynając się nudzić. Beato już od trzech godzin nie wracała z salonu, a miała skoczyć tylko po jakąś książkę. W końcu, kompletnie poirytowany, wstał i ruszył wolno w stronę pomieszczenia. Niedługo potem dotarł do niego i pchnął lekko uchylone drzwi.

Beatrice spała na kanapie, tuląc się do poduszki. Widocznie chodzenie w średniowiecznej sukni zmęczyło ją, bo miała na sobie swoje zettai ryouiki. Batt rozejrzał się dookoła. W pomieszczeniu panował nieład; książki były porozwalane po ziemi, a pojedyncze kartki unosiły się lekko przy każdym podmuchu powietrza, wpadającego przez otwarte okno.

Ushiromiya podszedł bliżej wiedźmy i pochylił się nad nią nieco. Jego źrenice powędrowały kolejno na jej włosach, których kolor podchodził pod złoto, kolejno na lekko zaróżowione policzki, potem na pokaźnych rozmiarów piersi i kształtne uda. Wstyd mu to było przyznać, ale Beato była naprawdę piękną kobietą, a gdyby nie mordowała mu rodziny, to pewnie nawet próbowałby z nią flirtować.

Nagle Battler dostrzegł coś dziwnego. Spódniczka Beato podwinęła się nieco, zapewne gdy zasnęła, i odsłaniała teraz jej pośladki. Jedynie cienki pasek materiału czarnych stringów zakrywał jej najintymniejszy zakątek. Zbliżył twarz, czując, że nie panuje sam nad sobą. Wyciągał dłonie w jej stronę, drżąc. Już tylko minimetry dzieliły jego palce od jej skóry…

- Battler… co ty robisz?...

- GAH!~

Ushiromiya odskoczył do niej szybko. Jego policzki dościgały kolor włosów. Spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem. Teraz na pewno skończy jako kawałeczki przy pomocy Siedmiu Sióstr Czyśćca. Beato usiadła, pięściami przecierając powieki. Spojrzała na niego nieco zdezorientowana, chociaż wiedziała, co się przed chwilą działo. Podkuliła nogi.

- Czy ty właśnie…

- NIE~~ OCZYWIŚCIE, ŻE NIE… IHIHIHIHI~~ JA TYLKO… - przerwał jej nerwowym głosem. Mówił zdecydowanie zbyt głośno. Przełknął ślinę.

Beato zlustrowała go wzrokiem.

- Podejdź bliżej.

Battler zrobił w jej stronę kilka niepewnych kroków, czując, że serce wali mu z przerażenia jak dzwon. Wreszcie zatrzymał się tuż przed nią i przymknął oczy. Beato milczała chwilę, dokładnie go obserwując. Dlaczego on to zrobił? Czy ona mu się podoba?...

- Nee… Battler… - zaczęła wolno i ostrożnie.

- H-Hai? – starał się opanować drżenie głosu.

Beato rozszerzyła nieco nogi, ale materiał jej spódnicy zasłaniał wszystko.

- Chciałbyś poznać ciało kobiety, Battler?...

Te słowa go zmroziły. Spojrzał na nią, poruszając ustami jak rybka wyjęta z akwarium. Nagle dłonie Beato powędrowały pod jej spódniczkę. Odwróciła się do niego bokiem i zręcznym ruchem ściągnęła z siebie stringi. Rzuciła je na ziemię i zwróciła się znowu w jego stronę, jednak ponownie podkuliła nogi.

- Więc?... – zapytała. Spuściła wzrok. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, Battler dostrzegł, że zaczerwieniła się. Przełknął ponownie ślinę, ale podszedł do niej. Usiadł na skraju sofy i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Ona jednak starała się uniknąć jego tęczówek. Pochylił się nad nią.

- Dla… dlaczego to robisz?...

Wysiliła się na prychnięcie.

- Bo jesteś niekompetentny… jak kiedyś opuścisz to miejsce… a wątpię… to musisz znać się na dziewczynach, jeśli chcesz mieć rodzinę - westchnęła cicho. – Chcesz, czy nie?

Batt znowu przełknął ślinę, czując, że jego ciało przechodzą ciepłe dreszcze. Ostrożnie położył dłonie na jej kolanach i delikatnie rozchylił je. Następnie podniósł je trochę wyżej i pochylił się.

Beato leżała przed nim otworem. Ostrożnie wyciągnął dłoń i rozchylił jej wargi sromowe. Drgnęła nieznacznie, wypuszczając z siebie powietrze.

- Jeśli mam przestać, to powiedz… - szepnął cicho.

Przez chwilę milczała.

- Nie… w porządku… - mruknęła cicho. – Rób co chcesz…

Spuścił wzrok. Delikatnie przejechał palcem po jej łechtaczce. Uniosła się nieco i jęknęła cicho, nim się powstrzymała. Battler zatrzymał się.

- Jesteś pewna, że w porządku?

- Tak, kretynie… Jesteś beznadziejny… - wymamrotała, podnosząc się nieco. – Konty… nuuj…

Battler wzruszył ramionami i poślinił trochę swoje palce. Znowu przejechał po jej wnętrzu. Czuł, jakie bije od niej ciepło. Ostrożnie wsadził palec w jej wnętrze. Było gorące, miękkie i wilgotne. Spojrzał na nią. Przygryzła wargę, mając zamknięte oczy. Poruszył lekko palcem, a ona wygięła się.

- U… uh… - jęknęła cichutko.

Battler wyszczerzył się.

- Ooo… Czyżbyś była delikatna w tym miejscu?

- B… baka… - warknęła, otwierając lekko oczy. – To mnie nie ru… Ah!~

Wsadził w nią drugi palec i zaczął poruszać nimi. Beato wiła się pod nim, starając się powstrzymać od wydawania z siebie wszelkich rozmarzonych onomatopei. Battler poruszał się bardzo zręcznie dostarczając jej wielkich dawek rozkoszy. Ushiromiya czuł, jak Beatrice staje się coraz bardziej wilgotna. Poruszał się palcami coraz szybciej. Chciał słyszeć jej słodkie jęki rozkoszy… pragnął tego najbardziej w tej chwili.

- Ya… mete… - jęknęła cicho. – Uh… yame… te…

Wyciągnął palce, całe mokre od jego śliny i jej wydzieliny. Przysunął się bliżej niej, a jego głowa zawisła nad jej twarzą. Otworzyła oczy. Jej policzki pokrył spory rumieniec. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

- Beato…

Nie odpowiedziała. Battler pochylił się mimowolnie i po chwili musnął jej usta swoimi wargami. Beatrice wytrzeszczyła oczy, ale po chwili podniosła się nieco i pocałowała go. Nie opierał się, a nawet pogłębił pocałunek. Do gry wkroczyły ich języki. Całowali się z pełną namiętnością, zupełnie się sobie nie opierając. Wreszcie odsunęli się do siebie trochę, gdy zabrakło powietrza. Dłoń Battlera powędrowała wyżej. Dotknął jej piersi. Nie opierała się.

- Daijobu?... – zapytał szeptem, jakby miała go skarcić.

- Hai… Daijobu… - powiedziała równie cicho.

Ścisnął ostrożnie jej pierś. Beato jęknęła głośno, więc Battler zatkał jej usta kolejnym pocałunkiem. Masował jej biust, a ona wydawała z siebie ciche odgłosy rozkoszy. To był jej czuły punkt. Po chwili zastanowienia Battler ostrożnie zdjął z niej kolejno marynarkę, kamizelkę, odwiązał krawat i rozpiął nieco koszulę. Jego oczom ukazał się jej biały koronkowy stanik. Odsunął go nieco i ujrzał część jej ciała. Wiedział, że Beato miała duże piersi… ale nie wiedział, że były AŻ TAK duże.

Pochylił się jeszcze bardziej. Do jego nozdrzy doleciał lekki zapach wanilii. Battler zawsze myślał, że pochodził on od ciasteczek Ronove'a… czyli to cały czas była Beatrice.

Przybliżył usta do jej sutka i ostrożnie zaczął ssać, ciągle masując jej drugą pierś. Beato jęczała coraz głośniej, przeczesując palcami jego włosy. Wreszcie Batt odsunął się trochę od niej, czując, że brakuje mu miejsca w spodniach.

- Beato… ja… - wyjąkał cicho.

Spojrzała na niego, ciągle będąc w lekkim amoku. Po chwili jednak podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i przysunęła do niego. Jej dłonie zjechały niżej, zatrzymując się na wypukłości na jego spodniach.

- Beato, co ty…

- Cii… - przyłożyła mu palec do ust i odsunęła zamek od jego spodni. Mimo jego protestów, zsunęła je nieco, wraz z bokserkami. Chwyciła ostrożnie za jego męskość.

- Bea… thoo~~…

- Urusai…

Zniżyła głowę i ostrożnie zaczęła masować jego czuły punkt. Po chwili zniżyła głowę i zaczęła sobie pomagać ustami. Battler przymknął oczy, nie wiedząc co ma ze sobą zrobić. Beatrice widocznie pierwszy raz to robiła, bo co jakiś czas przygryzała go. Wydawał z siebie ciche westchnięcia. Beato radziła sobie coraz lepiej. Wkrótce Ushiromiya poczuł, że dłużej nie wytrzyma.

- Bea…tho… ja… nie…~~

Wyciągnęła go z ust i przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej niego. Usiadła mu na kolanach i przybliżyła się. Ich najintymniejsze miejsca stykały się teraz. Battler czuł ciepło jej ciała. Objął ją mocniej, jakby nie chciał, żeby ktoś mu ją zabrał.

- Battler… zróbmy to…

- Hai… Beato…

Beatrice podniosła się nieco sprawiając, że ich usta znowu połączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku. Odsunęła się od niego jeszcze na chwilkę.

- Battler… Um…

- Nani… Beato?...

Milczała chwilę. Przygryzła wargę.

- Proszę… bądź dla mnie… delikatny… dobrze?...

Battlera to zdziwiło. Przecież żyła od tysiąca lat. Pewnie była już do tego przyzwyczajona… czemu miał być delikatny?

- Um… Dobrze… Jeśli tak chcesz…

- Dziękuję…

Położyła głowę na jego ramieniu, zamykając oczy. Złapała jego dłonie i ostrożnie ustawiła się… a po chwili.

Ich ciała połączyły się. Pokój rozdarł cichy okrzyk Beato. Battler starał się powstrzymać swoje instynkty, które nakazywały mu zignorować prośbę Złotej Wiedźmy i sprawić sobie jak najwięcej przyjemności. Podniósł trochę jej głowę. Widział łzy cieknące po jej policzkach.

- Daijobu?... Jeśli chcesz… możemy przestać…

Przez chwilę siedziała cicho, jakby zbierała się w sobie. Biła się z myślami.

- Nie…w porządku… dalej… proszę…

Batt przygryzł wargę. Nie chciał jej skrzywdzić. Jednak czuł, że ona tego naprawdę chce. Po chwili zaczął się z nią powoli i ostrożnie poruszać. Na początku wydała z siebie ciche okrzyki bólu, a łzy ciekły po jej policzkach… jednak nagle Ushiromiya poczuł na swoim udzie coś mokrego. Spuścił wzrok i dostrzegł, że na jego nodze jest… krew. Spojrzał na nią zszokowany.

- Beato… ty…

Spojrzała na niego i po chwili uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Niekomptetetny… kretyn…

Mimo tych słów… nie było słychać w nich ironii, czy sarkazmu… raczej… wdzięczność? Czyli Beato… była dziewicą… i… czekała… na niego?

- Tak, Beato… jestem niekompletnym kretynem… ale twoim kretynem…

Zanim odpowiedziała, zatkał jej usta pocałunkiem. Mocniej złapał jej dłonie i znowu zaczął się poruszać. Tym razem jednak nie zatrzymywał się. Beato ciągle jęczała cicho z bólu, ale starał się ją wspierać. Czuł, że ją bolało… ale jednak po pewnym czasie… ból ustąpił miejsca rozkoszy. Beato już nie jęczała z bólu, tylko z pełnego podniecenia. Battler uśmiechnął się. Oboje zaczęli poruszać się w pełnej harmonii i euforii. To było cudowne przeżycie wypełniające ich całych. Jednak zabawa nie trwała długo. Ushiromiya jako prawiczek nie wytrzymał długo i wkrótce doszedł w Beato… ale w tym samym momencie, gdy Beato osiągnęła szczyt. Jej wnętrze wypełniło się Battlerem. Wtuliła się w niego mocniej, wydając z siebie ostatni, najgłośniejszy jak dotąd, jęk.

Potem oboje padli na sofę, oddychając szybko. Battler pocałował jej czoło.

- Beato… kocham cię.

Spojrzała na niego. W jej oczach widać było pełne zdziwienie… ale też błysk. Błysk radości i nadziei.

- Battler…

- Kocham cię.

- Ale Battler…

- Kocham cię.

- Battler, ja…

- Kocham cię.

- Cholera jasna, daj mi powiedzieć!

- Ko… Um…

Beato wzięła głęboki oddech, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

- Też cię kocham… Dziękuję… że pozwoliłeś mi przeżyć najpiękniejsze chwile… w moim życiu…

Battler przytulił ją mocniej.

- Beato…?

Nie odpowiedziała. Zasnęła, wtulona w jego ramiona. Battler uśmiechnął się. Kto by pomyślał… On i ona. Dwóch największych wrogów…

Zachichotał cicho i po chwili zasnął, przenosząc się wraz z kobietą, którą kochał, w świat pięknych snów.


End file.
